United Jungle Accords
=The United Jungle Accords (2nd)= Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, as members of the Green Trading Sphere, recognizing our mutual, natural, and undeniable duties to defend, preserve, and support our home and its people, do ordain and establish these Accords for a free and united team, as well as ensure the perpetual bonds of brotherhood between all Green nations and alliances. First Accord - Commitments to the Green Team *i. The undersigned alliances do agree to refrain from any and all aggressive actions towards one another. This includes the use of spies, both in game and out, against each other, as well as unwarranted sanctions from Senators. If any member state of an undersigned alliance is found in direct violation of this article, the quarrel between all affected parties is expected to be resolved by diplomatic means. *ii. The undersigned alliances do agree to refrain from hindering any nation's or alliance's movement to and from the Green Team. *iii. The undersigned alliances do agree to refrain from forcing any Green nation not under their own jurisdiction to cancel foreign aid or trade agreements. Second Accord - Senators and Sanctions *i. Any nation residing on the Green Team may run for and obtain the position of Senator. *ii. By obtaining the position of Senator, a nation automatically recognizes its inherent duty to abide by the terms of this Accord, whether it be officially affiliated or not. *iii. Only one member per alliance may run for and obtain the position of Senator. If there should be more than one nation of the same alliance running for Senator, one nation must cease his or her campaign, and set his or her Senate Vote Option to No Votes Allowed. *iv. Senators may only use sanctions on nations unaffiliated with these Accords that pose a severe nuclear threat to another alliance as a rogue nation. *v. Should one of the undersigned alliances find that a Senator is abusing his or her powers, said alliance may initiate a vote between the collective signatories of these Accords to remove said senator. Each signatory receives one vote. Should the undersigned find the Senator in question guilty, by simple majority, said Senator is required to abdicate his position or, should the undersigned wish, be removed by force. Third Accord - Neutral Alliances *i. Any alliance may, at any time, elect to sign these Accords as a neutral party. The neutrality of said alliance must be declared publicly prior to the admittance process outlined in the Fifth Accord, and said alliance must maintain their own Declaration of Neutrality. *ii. The undersigned alliances do recognize that the intent of any neutral signatory is purely to enhance the economic unity of the Green Team. *iii. Neutral signatories are exempt from the Team Sponsored Protectorates Accord, as well as voting on admissions to the Accords themselves. *iv. Neutral signatories may choose to abstain from any vote, decision, announcement, or conflict stated in these Accords that might otherwise jeopardize their neutrality. *v. Neutral signatories may run for and obtain a senator seat as long as doing so does not conflict with their respective Declarations of Neutrality, and as long as fulfilling the duties of Senator does not conflict with said declarations. Fourth Accord - Team Sponsored Protectorates *i. Any alliances wishing to enter the team sponsored protectorate agreement must be a declared Green Team alliance, in part or in whole, and must submit a formal request to a signatory of this treaty or be invited by a current signatory. The admission of an alliance to the team sponsored protectorate agreement must be ratified in the form of a two-thirds majority vote by the undersigned. *ii. The undersigned alliances to agree to mutual communication, economic practice, and civility between themselves and the protectorates, as well as mandatory, unilateral defense of said protectorates should they come under attack by a foreign power. Alliances under the protectorate agreement *iii. agree to adhere to all of the laws of these Accords. *iv. recognize and respect both their sovereignty and political independence, as well as the undersigned alliances. *v. understand that it is the duty of the protectors to help nurture and grow the protectorates, and therefore agree to open economic exchange and agree to consider advice from the undersigned alliances should it be offered. *vi. understand that in the event one of their protectors comes under attack, they have the option to come to their assistance, but are not obligated to do so. Fifth Accord - Admission and Resignation *i. Any alliance wishing to become a member of these Accords must be a declared Green Team alliance, in part or in whole, and must submit a formal request to a signatory of this treaty or be invited by a current signatory. A representative of a signatory alliance, after receiving the formal request, may request a vote for admission. *ii. The admission of a new signatory into this agreement requires approval in the form of a two-thirds majority vote by the undersigned. In the event a new alliance is granted admission, they must sign, agree to, and abide by these United Jungle Accords. *iii. An undersigned alliance may, at any time, choose to withdraw from these Accords in a peaceful and cordial manner. *iv. This treaty may be dissolved through a vote of unanimous consent by all signatory alliances of this treaty. Sixth Accord - On the Past *i. All signatories of this treaty fully recognize the need to forever remember and reflect on all past horrors that have occurred on the sphere, in a universal commitment to prevent any of these atrocities from reoccurring. Furthermore, the undersigned do agree to forever embody the loving spirit that created the United Green Legislation, the Sphere of Win Treaty, and these Accords in everything they do. *ii. This Accord is henceforth forever enacted and acknowledged by all signatories unto eternity, even with the resignation from, the amending of, or the termination of these Accords. The Undersigned, For the Grand Global Alliance; *Degenerate108, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Scotchwithrocks, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Shaneprice, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Sognatore, Elder Statesman *BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman *Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman *Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman *ALdbeign, Elder Statesman *KungFuHamster, Regent *Dephire, Chancellor *Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs The Grand Global Alliance left the UJA on Monday, April 19, 2010 For the Green Protection Agency, As a neutral signatory; *Thomasj_tx, President of the Agency *Pascal Paoli, Vice President of the Agency *Jim Raynor, Minister of Defense *ConfessorRahl, Minister of Internal Affairs *Ouchneddnesscooooo, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Magic Friend, Minister of Economics *Biff Webster, Minister of Membership Compliance For the Green Old Party, As a Team-Sponsored Protectorate; *Rekh127, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs *Samwise, Triumvir of Internal Affairs *Rooman33, Triumvir of Military Affairs For Ordo Verde; *Dani C, Minister of Defense *Rayvon, Minister of Foreign Operations *Mr Duffy, Minister of Internal Affairs Ordo Verde merged into the Viridian Entente on Saturday, February 13, 2010 For Pandemic; *ArgonV - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Ashen - Senior Diplomat *Magnificus Focus - Legal Counsel *Gnome - Minister of Propaganda *Forgottenonez - Minister of Defense *Gazongola - Minister of Internal Affairs *codolf Hiller - Minister of Recruitment For People's Order of Truth; *KOwens06 - President *bluebirdmatt - Vice President *1972Ford - Secretary of the Treasury *Pinkiwi - Secretary or the Interior *Peshmerga - Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Trumpkin - Secretary of Defense For Phoenix Rising; *dagger08, Arbiter of Hope *Emperor Charlemagne, Arbiter of Strength *Sognatore, Arbiter of Wisdom For Tetris; *USMC123, Game Developer *Logan, Programmer of Foreign Matters *Granat, Programmer of Game Patent *kean, Programmer of Internal Matters For the Viridian Entente; *Cornelius, Lord of the Entente *Son of Howard, Secretary of State *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior *Impero, Secretary of Defense *InfiniteWii, Regent of the Entente *Kybernetes, Regent of the Entente *Smooth, God of the Green Team For World Federation; *Enrage, President *Epsilon *Evolution *Jabawockee *Pretty Panda For Andromeda, In memoriam; *Ephriam Gery, Former Ordinat *Magic Friend, Former Ordinat Alterum and Executor of Finance *WithInTheRoom, Former Executor of the Interior *Raikage, Former Executor of State *Kuros, Former Executor of Justice For the Democratic Republic of ArGonaut, In memoriam; *GopDrager, Former Triumvirate *Morey 2k7, Former Triumvirate *PlasmoDesmata, Former Triumvirate *InfiniteWii, Former Triumvirate and Defender of the Win =The United Jungle Accords (1st)= Preamble: The undersigned alliances, in recognizing that all alliances of the Green Team share a responsibility for the growth and preservation of the trading sphere, as well as knowing an inherent connection in the fates of all Green alliances, agree to the terms below, which help insure the future of the Green Team trading sphere as well as the bonds of friendship between its alliances. Article I: Senator Eligibility *1.1 - Alliances that agree to the terms listed in this treaty will be allowed to run one senator that is a member of their alliance per term. *1.2 - An alliance that is not a signatory of this treaty will be allowed to run a senator if given unanimous approval by the alliances of this treaty. *1.3 - In the event that a member of an alliance other than one of the signatories listed obtains a senate seat, or more than thirty votes, without the expressed permission as defined in Clause 1.2, the member voted into the senate will be given a period of five days from being elected into the senate to leave the green team. Should the member not leave the green team within said period of time, said action will be considered a hostile act by the offending nation's alliance on the signatories and handled per each alliance's policies. The member can then return to the green team once his or her senate votes has reset to zero. Article II: Senators and Sanctions *2.1 - All senators representing signatories of this treaty will be free to delegate sanctions using their own discretion, save for in instances outlined in this treaty. *2.2 - No signatory may use sanctions as a weapon, in war or peace, against any of the undersigned alliances. *2.3 - In the event that a senator violates a clause listed in Article II, said Senator will be asked to set his or her Senate Vote Option to "Do Not Allow Senate Votes," and will be surpassed in votes via joint effort of the signatories. Should said Senator refuse to do so, the Senators respective alliance is expected to do all in its power to remove said Senator from either the Senate, or their alliance. *2.4 - If a signatory wishes to remove a senator for any reason not explicitly listed in Article II, that signatory alliance may initiate a vote of removal, at which point all signatories have 48 hours to vote for the senator's removal. If after 48 hours a majority vote is obtained, the senator in question will be removed via the procedure outlined in 2.3. *2.5 - Any senator forcibly removed from the senate will not be allowed to hold a senate seat. If a previously-removed senator obtains a senate seat, the senator in quesiton will be removed via the procedure outlined in 2.3. Article III: Alliance Policies *3.1 - All of the undersigned alliances do agree to refrain from any and all aggressive actions towards one another. This includes the use of spies, both in game and out, against each other, as well as unwarranted sanctions from Senators. If any member state of an undersigned alliance is found in direct violation of this article, the quarrel between all affected parties is expected to be resolved by diplomatic means. *3.2 - All of the undersigned alliances do recognize the freedom of each individual nation or group of nations of any team to move from one to the other. As such, no signatory may restrict the freedom for a nation or group of nations to move to and from the Green team. Article IV: Additions to Agreement *4.1 - Any alliance wishing to become a member of this agreement must be a declared green team alliance, in part or in whole, and must submit a formal request to a signatory of this treaty. A representative of a signatory alliance, after receiving the formal request, may request a vote for admission. *4.2 - The admission of a new signatory into this agreement requires a 2/3rds majority vote of all current signatories before admission. In the event a new alliance is granted admission, they must sign, agree to, and abide by this treaty and its rules. *4.3 - If a signatory alliance requests an amendment change to this treaty, unanimous approval must be attained via a vote by all signatory alliances before an amendment can be made. *4.4 - An alliance may withdraw from this treaty by giving a 48 hour notice of their intents to withdraw. Within that 48 hour period, if the withdrawing alliance has a senator currently in the green team senate, said Senator must follow the procedures outlined in 2.3. *4.5 - This treaty may be dissolved through a vote of unanimous consent by all signatory alliances of this treaty. Signed on behalf of ArGo: *GopDrager, Triumvirate *Morey 2k7, Triumvirate *PlasmoDesmata, Triumvirate *InfiniteWii, former Triumvirate and defender of the win Signed on behalf of the GGA: *DerekJones, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Ironchef, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Sognatore, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *ALdbeign, Elder Statesman *Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman *Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman *BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman *Mydogti, Regent *Zebulon, Chancellor *Emperor Noodla, Vice-Chancellor of the Exterior *Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed on behalf of VE: *Rayvon, Lord of the Viridian Entente *Sir Kyber, Secretary of State *Dukenukem, Secretary of Defense *Issac Dolomus, Secretary of Interior *Cornelius, Regent *Reptyler, Regent Signed on behalf of Andromeda: Signed on behalf of the Jade Confederacy: Ulster, Council Member Juan/Sultan, Council Member Rawrzillah, Council Member Changes To Agreement *5/20/2008 - Andromeda admitted to the United Jungle Accords. Signatures approving Andromeda signing the UJA: *''Signed on behalf of VE'' **''Rayvon, Lord of the Viridian Entente'' **''Cornelius, Secretary of State'' **''Chief4Real, Secretary of Defense'' **''Peeko, Secretary of Interior'' *''Signed on behalf of GGA'' **''DerekJones, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''Ironchef, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''Sognatore, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''ALdbeign, Elder Statesman'' **''Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman'' **''Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman'' **''BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman'' **''Mydogti, Regent'' **''Degenerate108, Vice-Regent'' **''Zebulon, Chancellor'' **''Kaz, Vice-Chancellor'' **''Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs'' *Signed on behalf of ArGo **Defense: Death3965 **Internal Affairs: CharlesinCharge **Foreign Affairs: titodafarmer **Triumvirate *** PlasmoDesmata *** Morey2k7 *** Cardsrock32 =Treaty Timeline= * 08/06/2008: ArGo merges with VE. * 08/07/2008: Andromeda merges with VE. * 09/30/2008: Jade Confederacy merges with Ordo Recolitus to form Ordo Verde. * 10/12/2008: Ordo Verde admitted. * 02/01/2009: Accords revised; addition of the Green Protection Agency as a neutral signatory. * 02/08/2009: Addition of the Green Old Party as a team-sponsored protectorate. * 07/23/2009: Addition of Pandemic and Phoenix Rising as signatories. * 08/23/2009: Addition of World Federation and Tetris as signatories. * 01/27/2010: Addition of People's Order of Truth a signatory. =References and Links= *Announcement of the United Jungle Accord's Creation *Addition of Andromeda into the United Jungle Accords *Addition of the Jade Confederacy *Announcement of the Revision of the United Jungle Accord *Addition of the Green Old Party as a Team-Sponsored Protectorate *Announcement Recognizing Additions of Pandemic, PhR, wF, and Tetris *Announcement Recognizing Addition of POT Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups